


Penny for Your Thoughts

by MobMode



Series: MobMode's Miscellaneous Drakepad's [5]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: Drake is happy now, happier than he’s ever been.





	Penny for Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff inspired by the Discord! I'll only stop writing about this family when I die!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos appreciated!

“Dad, can we go play in the backyard?” comes Gosalyn’s voice from the living room, and Drake pokes his head out of the kitchen where he’s making them all cups of hot cocoa. Donald had been wanting to have a nice date night out with Storkules for a while, so he volunteered his house. Gosalyn was asking about when she could have the triplets and Webby over anyways, so it was a win-win in his book, plus Donald would owe him and Launchpad one date night in return.

“Sure! But you’ve all gotta get bundled up,” he says, hand on his hip as he gives the kids a stern look.

“Yeah, yeah, we know!” they all groan, grabbing their coats from by the door and getting dressed before running outside. Drake lets them go with a fond smile, heading out after them to keep watch. 

They run around through the late December snow, powdery soft and fresh from the storm yesterday, building snowducks and pelting each other with snowballs. He never imagined that he would be here one day, watching his kids play in the backyard of the house that he owned with the man he loved most in the world. As if he sensed he was thinking about him, Launchpad appears beside him to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him into his side to kiss his temple.

“Oh! You’re back already,” Drake chirps, leaning up on his tiptoes to peck his cheek.

“Yup! Pizza’s waiting inside whenever they’re done playing.” Launchpad hums, about to come down for a kiss when a snowball pelts him in the chest.

“No being gross in front of my friends!” Gosalyn yells, holding another snowball at the ready, and Launchpad backs away with his hands held up in surrender. They share a look at their daughter’s antics, shaking their heads and laughing.

“You’re not cold?” Launchpad asks, and Drake notices he came out without his jacket, even after nagging at the kids to make sure they had theirs on.

“I guess I just forgot to put a jacket on,” he chuckles, now feeling a little cold and shivering slightly.

Launchpad’s warm jacket is suddenly draped around his shoulders, fussing with it until it’s wrapped securely around him, zipping it up and everything before kissing his forehead.

“You can have mine,” he says, smiling sweetly, and Drake is so in love with his husband that he feels like if he doesn’t let him know right now he’ll explode.

“I love you…” Drake sighs, feeling warm all over and not just because of the jacket.

Launchpad’s smile turns dopey and lovestruck before he swoops down to pick the smaller duck up and connect their beaks, Drake smiling into the kiss and tilting his head to deepen it when cold ice smacks into the side of his face and he pulls away with a gasp, turning to find Gosalyn glaring at them.

“I said no being gross! I warned you!”

Launchpad lets him go in favor of chasing after Gos to ‘avenge his love’, teaming up with Dewey to pelt her with snowballs until she admits defeat. Drake watches this all with amusement, pulling his daughter into his arms to preen her cold feathers when she comes over pouting over her loss. She squirms and wriggles out of his grasp, trying her hardest to look mad at him but she can’t stop smiling.

Eventually everyone heads in to eat pizza and drink hot cocoa before they retreat to Gosalyn’s room to play, leaving Drake and Launchpad to clean up, washing dishes side by side in a comfortable silence. Drake then tugs his husband over to sit in front of the fire, pulling a blanket from off of the couch to wrap around them. He leans into Launchpad’s arms, watching the flames with an easy smile.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Launchpad asks, grabbing his hand and rubbing his thumb over his wedding band.

“Just thinking about how happy I am right now, and how I never really imagined this could be my life.” he admits, “Before I met you I was just… trudging through life, or at least that’s what it felt like. Then you showed up and- and now we’re married and we have such great kids, even if they’re not all ours, and we have this house and… and I’m just happy.”

Launchpad holds him a little tighter, pulling his hand up to kiss his ring finger, “Me too, so much was changing right before I met you and it was all so scary… but then you were in my life and it was like things were slotting into place finally. To be here, now, with you… it’s unreal how lucky I am.” he cups Drake’s cheek, turning him to meet his gaze.

“I love you, Drake McQuack.” and those words still give him the heady rush of emotions he felt the first time he heard them, so he leans up to kiss him, hoping he could convey all his feelings with it, and if not he would keep trying until they said exactly what he wanted.

“Your dads are so cute, Gos!” comes a voice from somewhere behind them, and Drake pulls back to find Webby and Gosalyn with their arms full of snacks, likely trying to sneak back to her room.

“Don’t encourage them…” Gosalyn sighs before pushing her to keep walking, sticking her tongue out at them as she goes.

Yeah, Drake was pretty happy right now.


End file.
